The objective of this contract is to develop a psychometrically robust [unreadable]health-related quality of life[unreadable] (HRQL) measurement tool that is accepted by the neurology clinical trials and clinical research communities. Cross-cultural issues are also important;the resulting tool must be applicable to the US Hispanic population and must be available in Spanish.